Good Enough
by MacGateFan
Summary: Written for the LJ ShepWeir ficathon. Prompt: Their first date; how John asked Elizabeth out so to speak and why she said yes. And of course, there's angst.


Title: Good Enough

Rating: PG

Author: MacGateFan

Disclaimers: Unfortunately I don't own them.

Notes: Written for the LJ ShepWeir ficathon. The prompt was their first date; how John asked Elizabeth out (so to speak) and why she said yes.

* * *

I stared at the crimson blood in stunned silence. This was my fault. We're in this mess because I didn't want to leave when she asked. She said it was women's intuition that told her we should go and I told her we'd be fine. And why shouldn't I have thought as much? We've been friends with these people for nearly a year now. 

I guess, in retrospect, we were to blame for the civil war now taking place on this world (one country agreeing to befriend us while the other was very against having anything to do with us) and I'm to blame for Elizabeth Weir's current condition. I shuddered when I glanced at the wound in her stomach. It was bleeding so much and I didn't have the equipment, or the know how, to really help her.

"John!" she cried.

I never want to hear my name said like that again. So full of fear, of pain. I swallowed around the lump in my throat before I replied. "Save your strength, Elizabeth," I told her. "I'll get you back to Atlantis soon and into Carson's capable hands."

I paused. "Besides, I still need to ask you out on a date." Elizabeth blinked. She probably thought I was going crazy. Who knows, maybe I am.

"Well, that is... I mean... I was going to ask you. We've been in this galaxy for almost three years and there's been no contact from Earth. I just... I thought..."

I trailed off as Elizabeth cried out again. "Sorry!" I said, as I adjusted the pressure on her wound.

I have loved her since the day I met her. We thought we'd find a ZPM sooner so we could contact Earth, but we've had no luck and what are supposed to do? Just sit around and let our lives move on without love?

Okay, off track here.

Elizabeth suddenly began to shake. "What's wrong?" I asked, unable to keep the worry out of my voice. "Are you all right? Elizabeth"

"Don't make me... Me laugh, John," she replied, taking a breath. "Laugh? I was being serious."

I guess Elizabeth wasn't interested in me like that. "It's not that. I just... Wasn't expecting it. When we get back... Back to Atlantis, we'll go on that date, okay?"

I nodded as her eyes slowly closed. "Elizabeth!"

"I'm fine... Just sleepy. Don't suppose you have a plan... For getting us out of this."

I was a bit worried that she didn't mention that she was in pain. I mean it's obvious she would be, but I'm starting to wonder if she'd gone numb. It's happened to me before and it's not a good thing.

Just before I replied, I heard Lorne's voice filtering through my radio. "Good timing," I said. "Where are you guys right now?"

"Two clicks from your position, Sir," Lorne said. "It was the nearest clearing to your life signs."

"Got a med team with you."

"Aye, Colonel," Carson replied.

"Hurry, Carson," I told him. "She's lost a lot of blood."

I don't know how long I waited for them to arrive. It seemed like hours and by the time they did arrive, Ronon had to practically pry me away from Elizabeth's side. I glanced down at my hands, they were tinged with blood. Her blood. I wanted to scream, but I held it in as Teyla handed me a canteen to wash it off. I could tell they were curious about my silence, but they respected me enough to not talk to me.

Well, except Rodney, but I didn't expect anything less of him.

"Oh my God! What happened! I knew it! I knew we should have all come! I knew we shouldn't have let the two of you out here alone."

"McKay, shut up," Ronon said.

Rodney finally did and that's when Carson said we should hurry back to the Jumper.

* * *

"How's she doing, Carson?" I asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood, Colonel," Carson replied. "The bullet nicked an artery. I won't lie to you, it doesn't look good."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No, this couldn't be happening! Elizabeth was not allowed to die! This expedition team needs her... "I need her."

"Come again."

I must have said that out loud. "It's all right, Colonel, we all know how much you care for Elizabeth. There's no shame in admitting it and since we haven't heard from Earth in years, things like this are bound to happen."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Carson."

I woke up during the night to fingernails digging into my arm. "Elizabeth!" I exclaimed. I could see her hair slicked back from sweat and when I placed my hand on her forehead, I realized why. "Carson!"

Doc came rushing out, rubbing blurry eyes. Must not have been sleeping very well, but it looked like adrenaline kicked in as Carson began notifying his nurses that they were needed and barking out orders right and left.

I slowly moved away from the bed as they did their job. Elizabeth would be fine! She was in good hands. I turned when I felt a presence behind me. "Rodney."

"Hey. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine. It's Elizabeth I'm worried about."

"I know ya are," he replied, pulling me towards the door. "Come on, a cup of coffee and maybe something to eat will do you good. We don't need another boss down for the count."

It had been almost a month before Elizabeth was free to leave the infirmary and sent back to active duty. I watched as she glanced at the bottle of pain pills sitting on her desk, but decided she could wait a little longer to take another one.

She must have noticed I was there because she looked up at me. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long, but I did notice you contemplating your pills." She was about to protest, but I stopped her. "No use lying about it, I do it too. I don't like the way I feel when I'm taking those damn things."

"Me neither," she admitted. "So."

"So. What brings you here, John."

I smiled. "Well, I seem to remember asking you out on a date."

"That you did and I've been waiting for you to ask me again."

"How about tomorrow night?" I asked. "Barring any unforeseeable Wraith or Replicator attacks, of course."

"Sounds good!" Elizabeth said, returning a smile.

I was about to leave, but stopped and turned to face her again. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you want to go on a date with me?"

Elizabeth walked over to me. She glanced out into the hall before taking my hand. "Because I think I'm in love with you, John Sheppard."

"Good enough reason as any," I replied.


End file.
